


Hazy Bayside Blues

by PompousPickle



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mayor stuff, Rainy Days, SFV era, This is just a depression-fic cleverly disguised as fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompousPickle/pseuds/PompousPickle
Summary: Rainy days were perfect for staying inside and getting paperwork done. It was a shame Cody was never built for desk work.





	Hazy Bayside Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Was feeling inspired by how film-noire Cody's office looked during the trailer and wanted to write something more atmospheric. It just kind of turned into more Cody Has Depression And Guy Is a Good Boyfriend but ah well I tried. 
> 
> Also bless Kenny Omega for making Bisexual Cody canon. We are truly living in God's favorite timeline.

Cody Travers could see the bay from his office window. Perhaps there was supposed to be something luxurious about that, having an office with a view of the water stretching out below him. Cody never spent a lot of time looking out the window though. And when he did, he only saw the docks. They were always crawling Mad Gear trying to pass their goods around to different cargo ships, thinking they can get away with their illegal trades right under the mayor’s nose. He wanted so badly to clean up the city, but the trash kept pouring in, gathering everywhere, even right under his feet.

He rubbed his eyes, realizing exactly how sleepless he felt. It was a rainy kind of day in Metro City, perfect for staying in and doing the paperwork that he had left abandoned for far too long. There mere thought made him yawn, his thoughts feeling hazy and distant. He shuffled through the papers littering his desk, grabbing a manila folder and examining it in the dim yellow light. It was barely half past noon, but the office felt dreary, with only three lamps and a cloudy rainy day lighting the room.

Trash on the streets.

Rain over the bay.

Cody was drifting when the door opened.

He jolted upright in his chair, his heart nearly stopping as he grabbed for the lead pipe propped against his desk. “Do you mind?” He asked brusquely. “Can’t you see I got mayor stuff to d-“

“I tried knocking. You didn’t answer.” Guy stood before him, eyes cutting into him and looking the man over. He had to have known he was dozing off. He always had a way of knowing these things.

Cody just sighed. He could fight the man all he wanted out on the streets. But here in the office, there was no shooing the man off.  He opted for false bravado. “Guy! Hey! Excellent! You brought the blueprints of the sewer systems for me?” He spun around in his chair and kicked up his feet, holding out his hand expectantly with a smug grin.

Guy only grunted in return, merely handing over another folder stiffly, his eyes still trained carefully on the mayor. Cody grimaced a little. He really wasn’t going to fool him, it seemed. Not today at least. “I’m not your secretary, Cody.”

“Of course not! You’re _way_ better looking.” Cody spun in the chair until he was sitting upright again, and he turned over a few pages in the blueprints. On a day with so much rain run-off, it was unlikely that Mad Gear was smuggling through the sewer systems. He’d have to wake until the rain cleared to see if he could ambush them during the suspected drug trades. Still, he could at least take today to line up the sewer maps with the city maps to see if he could pinpoi-

“Cody,” Guy’s voice cut through his thoughts, and Cody looked up from the blueprints to see Guy a mere inches away from him, eyes trained on his face. Cody swallowed hard, not at all minding the lack of distance between them. But the look in Guy’s eyes was anything but amorous. Rather, the man’s carefully trained eyes darted across his neck, down to his arms, and finally onto his hands, where Cody still wore the hand wraps from the night before.

“I knew it.” Guy’s fingers traced across the man’s knuckles, gently. Far too gently. The sores and blood had healed and dried, but Cody still hissed out in pain. “You were out again last night, fighting them.”

Cody ripped his hands away. Of course he was. He wasn’t made to sit around at a desk all day. Mad Gear was up to something, and he suspected it had some kind of connection to those bottom-feeders at Shadaloo. He trusted the Bushinryu with his life. Guy knew that. And he knew that the ninja clan could help take care of immediate threats. But if Cody didn’t do _anything_ , he’d feel nothing but guilt.

But more than that, if he didn’t do anything, he was afraid he might lose his mind. Not to boredom, but to the monotony that filled his brain and told him that if he wasn’t fighting, he wasn’t living. The cut-off of adrenaline clogged his veins. And without it…

“I wish you’d tell me when you went out on these crusades.”

“What? So you can stop me?” Cody couldn’t help but laugh.

Guy laughed in turn. It was a small, stunted thing, but a laugh all the same. “So I can come with you,” he finally corrected with a sigh, leaning against the desk. Their legs were touching, ankles intertwined as Guy stood and Cody sat. It was casual, intimate in a way that still surprised Cody, even after all these months of…whatever relationship he and Guy had.

“Goodness Guy! Are you asking me out on a _date_?” Cody teased, deflecting in a way that only he knew how.

But the thing about Guy was that he never played along with Cody’s deflections. He saw right through them, much as a trained ninja would see through any kind of diversion technique. Really, Cody didn’t know why he tried anymore, but he couldn’t help it. “What do you need, Cody?”

Cody always claimed that he hated the way Guy cut straight to the point like that. But in truth, it was one of his favorite things about the man. He never asked invasive questions, or forced Cody to talk about it. He just always knew. He knew when it was getting to be too much. When the pressure was too strong and the tedium was too loud. When Cody couldn’t stop running from the person he used to be anymore and had to simply hate the person that he was. He loved his life, but it could never be perfect. He knew that. Guy knew that. There were just sometimes when he had to go out and fight it all back, all over again. There were times when he truly only felt okay when he had blood on his knuckles and a lead pipe in his hands. There were times when only felt alive when he was fighting.

Well, when he was fighting, and when he was with Guy.

“I dunno,” he said simply with a snort. “Nothing. Everything.” It would pass. It would pass just like the rain would pass. And he’d go back to being the mayor and he’d go back to breaking the necks of scumbag criminals. And at the end of the day, he’d come home to his apartment and get tangled up in the sheets with Guy, and he’d fall asleep and maybe make it all the way through the night without waking up three times. But not today. Today was just a rainy day over the bay. And Cody couldn’t fight the feeling pumping through his veins.

“You,” Cody finally sighed, dropping his smug smirk and turning to look at Guy once and for all. “I need you.”

Guy stared at him for a long moment before smiling. _Really_ smiling. One of those smiles that Cody only ever got to see in private, only ever for him. “It’s not much, but I think I can do that.” His voice was nearly a whisper as he pivoted his body to face Cody, closing whatever little space had been left between them.

It was almost automatic when Cody tilted his head up to meet Guy’s lips, and he reveled in a long moment about how _natural_ it all felt. They had known each other for ages, their whole lives. But kissing the man never felt anything short of second-nature, like he had been born for it. His lips buzzed at the sensation, and his fingers twitched as he grabbed for his waste. His eyes began to flutter shut, and he was amazed to find that he barely felt tired.

Guy broke away from the kiss, leaning over the desk to tug at the blinds of the small office. The venetian blinds tumbled down, shutting out the hazy rain falling over the bays of Metro Cit. And leaving only the two of them.


End file.
